1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angularly steerable mount and more particularly to a steerable mount supported by a flexible diaphragm and strut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system having a mass such as a mirror joined to a steerable mount comprising an arrangement of gears and ball joints are well known in the art. A problem frequently encountered with such prior art steerable mounts is undesired friction and backlash resulting from motion of the mount gears and ball joints. The undesired friction and backlash result in errors in the desired angular displacement of the mirror and mount. Thus, it is desired to arrange a mount suspension system which will provide substantially frictionless and backlash free steering for a mass or device joined to the mount.